


The Emotion Called Spanking

by VaultOfMelkurMistress



Series: Vault Stories [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BDSM mentioned, F/M, Missy and 12 affection and love, Missy is bored, happy vault fic, mentions of spanking, vault humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaultOfMelkurMistress/pseuds/VaultOfMelkurMistress
Summary: “No one,” he said in exasperation. “Is spanking. Anyone.”“Oh you are a spoil sport, why do you always have to ruin my fun. It’s not a big ask -  not like the Prime SexToyz Dot Com order I handed to Nardole, I accept that I can't have 548 pounds of sex toys- see? Personal growth Doctor.”
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Series: Vault Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944550
Comments: 15
Kudos: 41
Collections: Twissy Stories





	The Emotion Called Spanking

“I want you to spank me.”

The Doctor froze, promptly dropping the bag filled with the containers of food he had carried thus far successfully all the way from his office to the vault. He focused solely and fiercely on the white plastic bag that was rapidly turning orange as the sauce inside seeped out into the bag.

“Doctor! You’re making a mess! Do you usually come into other peoples homes and throw food around?

“You um...you want me to….” he began, his ability to speak completely lost.

“Yes, _right now_ Doctor. It’s urgent?” she said, giving him a thoroughly chastising glare that felt at odds with her request.

“You need to be...uh...spanked...urgently?” he asked, absolutely confused. 

“No! The food, you idiot! Clean it up!” she rolled her eyes and pointed to the bag that the Doctor now stared at as if it were a strange alien creature of unknown origin. 

“Oh, the food, yes, that would be the urgent thing then, not the uh...the…”

“The spanking,” she said, with a smile as she leaned back in her chair and casually gestured to the kitchen. “If you make a mess you take responsibility, THAT’S what you are trying to teach me in this little domestic arrangement is it not?”

“Well, that among other things,” he said, picking up the bag and taking it to the kitchen.  
  
When he reemerged with paper plates she wrinkled her nose in disgust and sighed dramatically loudly. 

“It's Friday, we should be fine dining from aluminium containers, paper plates are not for weekends honey,” she said, stretching as she sat up and shuffled her chair closer to the table as he laid out the food. “Besides, I fail to see the problem with china, it's far more civilised, I’m not going to fashion a weapon from it.”

“You threw the last china mug I gave you at Nardole’s head,” the Doctor pointed out as he started to eat. 

“Of COURSE I did, who serves tea in a mug?”

“Doesn't really justify the twenty minutes of first aid I had to give him,” he said. 

“Yes it does. Highly offensive of him. Now - let’s eat so we can discuss my more base needs.”

The Doctor coughed, picking up a can of coke and swallowing several gulps quickly, only coughing further as Missy raised an eyebrow and reached around to slap his back.

“Ah yes, that,” he said. 

“Well Doctor, I _do_ have needs and you’re always telling me what a _bad girl_ I am..”

“I do not, ever say that Missy,” he said, focusing entirely on his plate as he avoided eye contact which became considerably harder when she giggled at his reaction.

“Well, Doctor. You have a _very_ bad girl locked up in your basement while you make her learn lessons until she's good. It does have a rather kinky feel to it if you think about it. If you need pointers, I have some videos I can show you?”

“This is not a basement, and I’m not making you do anything, this is a mutual...what videos?”

“Ones that provide some helpful ideas!” she said brightly.

“Did you build a tablet again?” he asked, with a sudden warning glare. 

“Oh that’s right!” she exclaimed, clapping her hands. “Give me a thoroughly chastising look, now get all stern Doctor.”

“No!” he said, shaking his head. “I am not going to spank you!”

“Fine,” she said with a big sigh. “I’ll spank you, but it's hardly fair if I don't get a turn.”

“No one,” he said in exasperation. “Is spanking. Anyone.”

“Oh you are a spoil sport, why do you always have to ruin my fun. It’s not a big ask - not like the Prime SexToyz Dot Com order I handed to Nardole, I accept that I can't have 548 pounds of sex toys - see? Personal growth Doctor.”

They ate in silence, Missy occasionally humming in between bites, which instantly produced a small smile from the Doctor, he simply found it endearing despite his efforts. When finally they had finished, she sat back in her chair, stretching out, her legs over the arm as she smiled. 

“My compliments to the chef,” she said.

“I will leave a positive review and five stars,” he said.

“Four honey, let’s not praise humans too much, now what IS the problem with my suggestion?”

“Missy….” he said, finally meeting her eyes.

“Don't give me that dynamic argument again, we both know who's in charge here, I could leave if I wanted to, but why would I when I know where you are and have your almost daily attention...almost..apart from the times you neglect me.”

“I have made each of those times up to you...excessively.”

“Yep, you did. All I'm saying is, there is far less sex than I expected in this little domestic arrangement. You only stayed three nights this week, and you are RIGHT upstairs, honestly, I get so bored in here and you are up there with Egg Man plotting against me when we could be going at it like bunnies down here.”

“I am not plotting against you with Nardole! And I’d stay over more but ever since he walked in and found us asleep in your bed I have never heard the end of it.”

“That was 1993 Doctor, all this time? Really? The Egg needs a hobby.”

“He still looks at me, shakes his head and mutters ‘cuddling’ under his breath.”

“Well, that tells me he is evil and should switch places with me, only true evil doesn't like cuddles. He’s very tiresome.”

“He’s terrified of you, give him a break sometimes.”

Missy giggled and stretched her arm out toward the Doctor who instinctively took her hand and placed a kiss on her fingertips. She smiled and beckoned, enjoying the way he instantly dragged his chair closer. Such dedication to her always warmed her hearts - she rewarded him by stroking his cheek as he leaned closer into her touch. 

“Are you being good for your Mistress, Doctor?" she whispered, raising an eyebrow. 

“Stop that,” he said, swallowing hard. “You know what it does to me.”

“Yes honey, that’s why I do it,” she said, rolling her eyes before sitting back, her hand clasped in his. 

“How was your day?” he asked, his expression suddenly softer and filled with warmth.

“It was boring, like every day,” she said, casting him a well practised side glance before breaking her resolve and dropping her eyes to their clasped hands. 

“Did you finish any books this week? Or try the pastel pens? How about the Origami set?” he asked hopefully. 

“I started to read three books and each one annoyed me. You may find it fascinating to know that when thrown across the room, the Dynamics of Earth Gravitational Physics actually went the farthest of the three, despite being the heaviest book. Can I have a full set of tools and lab equipment to investigate this anomaly?”

“No, it probably annoyed you the most so you threw it harder,” he said.

“How well you know me, my dear Doctor,” she said, smirking. “I did make Origami, it’s quite the work of art, want to see?”

“I would love to see,” he said, feeling happy that she had attempted something new.

She dropped his hand and reached under her chair, pulling out an intricate display of papercraft and placing it on the table. The Doctor quickly removed the discarded cartons and plates to make room and stared, intrigued which quickly turned to bemusement, followed by judgement. 

“Missy,” he said with a sigh. “I take it the tallest figure, with an M written on the chest, is you?”

“Yes!” she said proudly. “Do you like it? Are you pleased?”

“And this cross looking one is..me...this very round one must be Nardole?”

“Yes!”

“And this long object is a sword, pointing at Nardoles neck…”

“Yes but there's more! I’ve been very creative! Pull the small tab on Paper Missy’s back,” she said, her eyes flashing with amusement. 

The Doctor sighed as he pulled the tab, the paper head snapped backwards, the sword shooting straight in the space remaining.

“Please don’t put this on display when Nardole comes in, he’s terrified of you enough as it is,” he said, shaking his head. 

“Don't You like it?” Missy frowned. “I put a lot of work in.”

“I like your creativity, and I also like that no one was actually decapitated in real life, so yes, I think it’s excellent,” he said with a smile.

Missy positively beamed with happiness at his words and gave a little bounce on her seat that produced the most delicious smile from the Doctor. It pleased her greatly, it was turning out to be a very nice Friday date night. 

“What do you have in mind for our date tonight honey?” she said. “Are you going to spoil me rotten? You know I love that.”

“Well, I decided against Monopoly given the incident last time, so thought perhaps a movie,” he said, grimacing at the memory. 

“There were extenuating circumstances surrounding that unfortunate fire that burned all of Eggman’s hotels Doctor,” she said. 

“There are never extenuating circumstances for starting a fire,” he said with a stern look. 

“He being allowed to be banker WAS an extenuating circumstance, he is very serious about not letting me steal from the bank and it annoyed me.”

“That is not an excuse to set anything on fire Missy!”

“Well, we shall agree to disagree. Now, you want a movie, good! Then I can show you the spanking videos after all!”

“You can't agree to disagree about arson. I had narrowed it down to musicals for tonight..you promised me you wouldn't build another tablet and hack into the university internet without talking to me about it.”

“Yes well. I’m a very bad girl, what are you going to do about it?” she said, amused. 

The Doctor sighed, “you asked me to tie you up last week, where is this coming from?”

“Centuries of boredom leading to me investigating every avenue of possible for my sexual appetite. Look Doctor, you let me tie you up regularly, I love that, I love being in charge, but I do enjoy a bit of pain and I would like to experiment. We could make a game of it - I make you kneel, thoroughly own you, you worship my body just like we usually do, and then we swap.”

“I always enjoy worshipping your body, maybe we can experiment a little though, as long as I don't get negelected Missy,” he said with a wry smile. 

“Of course not, I would never neglect you, unlike some people. Now, did you bring the whip I asked so covertly in code via Egg Mail?”

“ _Bring my favourite whip_ , is not code, but yes I did, it’s Friday after all. Movie first? Then we can play, maybe experiment a little, and I might let you tie me up.”

“Oh please! _Let_ me? You _begged_ me to tie you up last week,” she said with a laugh as she grabbed his hand and pulled him up, walking quickly to the couch where she pulled them both down and settled comfortably into his arms. “What did you pick from my movie requests?”

“Rocky Horror Picture Show?” he said. “It’s rated 15, a musical, Nardole knew it, said there’s dancing too.”

Missy smirked and then broke into a broad grin. 

“Oh well, nothing but a wholesome movie for me tonight, nevermind, let’s hit play!”

**Author's Note:**

> I have posted this as a one shot but I am not ruling out continuing or maybe making a series of vault one shots. If you have any burning prompts please do drop them in as I'm in a vault mood now!


End file.
